Ancré dans mon âme
by SiaMi
Summary: Entre Kakashi et Iruka, tout va plutôt bien mais plus pour longtemps. Tout est chamboulé par le retour du béguin d’adolescence de Kakashi.[KakaObi]
1. Prologue

Titre : Encré dans mon âme

Chapitre : Prologue

Autrice : Megami

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, … général ?

Couples : KakaIru, KakaObi (Plutôt KakaIru pour ce prologue mais c'est bien un KakaObi en tout XD)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Pas à moi :(

Note : Bon … j'ai en ce moment plein de fics en cours, c'est déprimant XD (Bah en même temps, c'est les vacances de Noël …) mais c'est pas pour rien ! Cette fic est pour Sialeeds dont l'anniversaire était le 25 décembre (en même temps que Noël, quoi …). Donc joyeux anniversaire Sia-chan :D. Une grande fan de KakaObi et pourtant … c'est plutôt rare sur le net XD ! Je t'adore ma meilleure amie incontestée depuis que j'ai … ahem … 6 ans, je crois :D ! Bon anniversaire ! (Je suis assez en retard, je sais XD)

Note 2 : Pardon à chaque lecteur si mon texte est assez médiocre. C'est la première fois (depuis longtemps …) que j'écris à la 3ième personne du singulier au lieu de la première donc bon … j'espère que ça passe quand même. Puis, j'ai essayé (j'ai bien dit ''essayé'') de ne pas tomber dans le drame XD !

* * *

_Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Kakashi s'en rappelait si bien. L'Hokage fumait une pipe d'où émanait une longue fumée grisâtre, elle s'échappait au loin, se condensait au ciel. Sa coéquipière pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle s'était réfugiée entre ses bras, cherchant une source de chaleur où réfugier son cœur lacéré et son visage noyé de perles d'eau. Leur senseï se tenait à l'écart, regardait chaque villageois de Konoha déposer dans un geste solennel, une rose blanche près du cadre où était inséré la photo d'Obito Uchiwa, le sourire resplendissant, le regard déterminé. Kakashi n'avait pas lâché du regard cette photographie si vivante, ce sourire sans égal. Il n'avait pas sangloté lamentablement comme les autres, il se sentait fort, du moins, il voulait en donner l'image. Son senseï ne pleurait pas non plus, il avait les bras croisé contre sa poitrine, l'air sévère comme si la situation était une autre. C'était le model de Kakashi. _

_Ce fut bientôt son tour d'aller poser une rose blanche près de la photo de son défunt rival. Il était le dernier, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il marchait avec une lenteur cérémonielle, palpant la tristesse des autres à travers leurs mines affligées, leurs larmes prolifiques. Il n'allait que déposer une fleur pourtant, il avait la sensation de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Les yeux onyx d'Obito le fixaient, c'était comme un rêve ou un cauchemar. Il se trouvait devant cette table à la nappe de couleur charbon où d'innombrables roses étaient déjà posées, similaires les unes aux autres. C'est alors qu'il comprit … Obito ne serait plus jamais là. _

_Devant le portrait souriant de son coéquipier, il tomba à genoux et débuta à verser de chaudes larmes, à sangloter plus lamentablement que les parents même de son coéquipier. La rose se serra entre ses doigts, les épines s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, maintenant empourprée de sang. Les larmes glissaient contre ses joues, les sanglots s'envolaient par le vent du son, accompagné d'un murmure inaudible, un prénom trop longtemps gardé au fond d'un cœur palpitant : Obito …_

- SURPRISE !

Kakashi fit semblant d'être stupéfait d'une telle surprise, de ses gens qui avaient accroché banderoles et ballons multicolores au murs et plafonds. Oh non, il ne les avait pas entendu glousser et rire nerveusement dès qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de son appartement. Les invités semblaient encore plus heureux que le fêté. Ils avaient un regard rieur et ils tressaillaient d'excitation. Le chant fut entamé ''Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire …'', bafoué par le manque de synchronisation et de talent mais pourtant très chaleureux. Kakashi pouvait feindre le sourire et la bonne humeur pour le bonheur ses invités, c'était loin d'être la première fois après tout. Le senseï put distinguer une table à la nappe colorée, encombrée de cadeaux aux emballages multicolores. Ils étaient décorés de rubans, collés de ruban adhésif. La lumière s'éteignit de nouveau et Kakashi discerna une pâtisserie crémeuse chevauchée par vingt-huit bougies allumées par d'infimes flammes orangées. Les chants reprirent puis les applaudissements retentirent lorsque le senseï éteignit les flammes d'un souffle, abaissant son masque puis le replaçant aussitôt. Les lumières se rallumèrent alors que Gai se raclait la gorge pour prendre la parole et attirer l'attention de tous.

- Kakashi Hatake, cela fait aujourd'hui 28 ans que tu es né. Que le printemps ensoleille ta vie si magistralement remplie par des combats héroïques que tu livres aux adversaires d'une méchanceté redoutable …

Gai continuait son discours dans prendre compte des gens qui débutaient à somnoler dans la pièce. Seul les yeux de son plus grand admirateur et élève brillait devant son discours qui lui paraissait grandiose. Lorsque Gai cessa de parler, chacun sembla se réveiller d'une longue sieste. Les festivités reprirent dans les normes entre la dégustation du gâteau et le déballage des cadeaux dont les choix étaient souvent plus imprégnés du goût des invités que des désirs du fêté. Kakashi restait légèrement à l'écart, la seule chose qui l'amusait dans cette fête ''surprise'', c'était Sasuke et Naruto qui se disputaient pour des broutilles.

- D'abord c'est pas de ma faute si ce foutu vase était justement sur mon chemin ! En plus, on s'en fout ! C'est qu'un vase !

- T'as carrément buté ce vase, dobe !

- Mais c'est qu'un vase !

- C'était un vase quand même, baka ! Ça comptait pour moi !

- Pourquoi ? C'était un cadeau de ton frère adoré ?

- Je t'emmerde !

De l'autre côté, Iruka se donnait un mal fou pour que tous les détails de la fête soient respectés. Kakashi n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'organisateur de la fête surprise. Son amant était bien le seul à penser à une telle chose. Il se dirigea vers le professeur de l'académie des ninjas avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça va monsieur l'organisateur ?

Le brun sourit tendrement à son amant, abandonnant sa tâche qui était présentement de remplir un bol d'un liquide d'une couleur artificielle. Le professeur avait une expression confiante et tendre, un rictus serein encré à jamais sur son visage d'ange. Cet atout avait séduit Kakashi immédiatement, cet être qui amenait le calme d'un simple sourire. Il lui rappelait vaguement son premier béguin …

Il finit pas abaisser son masque et fondre sur les lèvres d'Iruka, s'emparer de la bouche de son vis-à-vis en un geste de tendresse infinie, caressant au passage ses cheveux puis son dos. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts, un frisson qui parcourait l'échine de son amant.

Un son strident interrompit l'échange des amoureux. ''Je vais ouvrir'', s'écria promptement Gai. Kakashi ne prit pas compte de ce léger incident. Il avait déjà repris les lèvres d'Iruka avec la même avidité, un baiser qu'il ne souhaitait pas arrêter même si l'air venait à lui manquer. Il sentit tout de même quelqu'un taper de manière nerveuse contre son dos. Kakashi se détacha de son amant puis sans regarder celui ou celle qui était derrière lui, il adressa un ''Quoi ?'' peu accueillant.

- Euh … Kakashi … je pense … je veux dire … il y'a … quelqu'un pour toi.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

- Kakashi, c'est important …

- Il peut bien attendre une minute ?

- Je ne pense pas ...

Kakashi porta son attention sur l'expression d'Iruka. Le chuunin avait les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte bêtement, le regard derrière Kakashi, porté sur un point qui n'était malheureusement pas à porté de vue du jounin. Kakashi soupira puis se décida à se tourner vers Gai. Celui-ci semblait tétanisé, comme si il avait vu un revenant. Le senseï regarda ensuite à côté de Gai. Son cœur dut manquer plusieurs battements à la vu de l'individu. Son expression s'inspira largement de celle de Gai et d'Iruka alors que la voix du survenant résonna …

- Euh je … bon anniversaire, Kakashi, bredouilla t'il avec un sourire maladroit.

Bientôt, ce ne fut pas simplement Kakashi qui eut un rictus ébahi mais tous les invités. Une musique faible résonnait encore au fond mais le silence avait mangé les voix des invités, tous tournés vers le nouvel arrivant. Kakashi fut le premier à sortir de sa transe de silence sans quitter son rictus pantois. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il eut toute la misère du monde à prononcer un simple prénom …

- … Obito ?


	2. Un fantôme

Titre : Ancré dans mon âme

Chapitre : 1

Autrice : Megami

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai … Général …

Couple : KakaObi, KakaIru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À un mangaka de grand talent et pas à moi, pauvre petite fanfickeuse qui ne fait que louer gratuitement ces mignons petits personnages.

Note : Voilà mon deuxième chapitre :D ! Alors oui, bonne lecture et fermez les yeux sur les nombreuses fautes que ce chapitre doit contenir …

* * *

Tsunade somnolait devant une pile de papiers blancs. Un stylo entre les doigts puis la tête à mi chemin entre le siège de sa chaise et le bureau. Elle cherchait à rester éveillée mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, poussés par une force invisible et pourtant plutôt robuste. Le travail d'Hokage était relativement assommant pour toute sa paperasse. La Godaime avait toujours pensé que le titre d'Hokage était relatif à l'action et aux missions les plus périlleuses mais il s'agissait avant tout de remplir des papiers. Les décisions étaient faussement prises par elle-même puisque le conseil contrôlait le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Tsunade s'accorda une petite sieste en sentant que même son corps ne répondait plus. Elle laissa tomber sa tête mollement contre un papier qu'elle avait remplie depuis une demi-heure déjà et elle ferma les yeux.

Une série de coups à l'immense porte se situant devant elle, la fit tressauter. Elle se redressa brusquement et cria un ''entrez'' de manière peu accueillante. Cela n'empêcha pas Kakashi de débouler dans le bureau de l'Hokage en traînant derrière lui, un jeune homme qui ne cessait pas de se plaindre de la manière agressive dont Kakashi le traînait.

Tsunade scrutait le jounin aux cheveux argentés avec une certaine curiosité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression auparavant. Il semblait avoir perdu son sang froid et venant du ninja copieur, c'était plutôt inhabituel.

- Tsunade-sama !

Kakashi ramena le jeune homme vers l'avant et le pointa à la Godaime mais elle ne put rien en déduire. Le jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal. Il portait l'emblème de Konoha sur son bandeau frontal, une paire de lunette sur les yeux. Il avait des cheveux ébène puis une expression enfantine légèrement ressemblante à celle de Naruto. Il devait avoir près de 19 ans et son visage ne rappelait rien à la Godaime. Un intrus ? Elle se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant son bureau.

- Qui y'a-t-il ?

- C'est … c'est Obito, balbutia le jounin qui devait bien balbutier pour la première fois de sa vie.

L'Hokage considéra la réponse quelques secondes puis elle se rappela. On lui avait longuement parlé de la situation de chaque ninja lorsqu'elle était devenue Hokage. L'histoire de Naruto avait été longuement discutée puis il y'avait eu celle de Kakashi. Un ninja qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid, détenteur du sharingan, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de ''ninja copieur''. Elle s'était rappelée de l'histoire qui avait longtemps été accompagnée de rumeurs. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir Kakashi comme un ninja toujours en retard et amateur des livres de Jiraya. On disait que la mort de son coéquipier avait provoqué un changement général chez le ninja copieur. Il en était devenu plus fort et s'était mérité le poste d'ANBU un peu après le drame. On disait que ses retards étaient dus au fait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps devant la stèle où était inscrit le nom d'Obito. Poussée par la curiosité, Tsunade était un jour allée voir et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait le confirmer. Elle scruta longuement le jeune homme et elle put en effet y voir Obito. Elle ne sut exactement quoi faire.

- C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? J'étais juste passé te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et toi tu m'amènes ici ! On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Et puis t'es bizarre … on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

- C'est le cas de le dire, marmonna l'Hokage.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous causez ? demanda agressivement l'Uchiwa

Tsunade posa son regard sur Kakashi. Ce dernier semblait complètement déboussolé et bien loin de l'être qui savait garder son sang froid. Elle crut bon de converser avec lui seul à seul.

- Obito, tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et sortit du bureau en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. La Godaime remarqua aussitôt le regard inquiet de Kakashi et elle devina sans peine sa peur de perdre Obito à nouveau, sa peur qu'il disparaisse comme il était arrivé. Elle prit tout de même le temps d'aller chercher un énorme ouvrage sur quelques phénomènes étranges de Konoha. Elle feuilleta furtivement quelques pages avant de trouver l'article auquel elle avait pensé.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer, Kakashi. Encore, si il était revenu à l'âge où il est mort ou à l'âge que tu as à présent, je pourrais étudier la situation plus facilement mais là, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a l'air d'avoir atteint près de vingt ans. Es-tu sûr que c'est bien Obito ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Je vais travailler sur la question. En attendant, je te demanderai de l'héberger. Reviens me voir demains vers … 20h00 … j'aurai sûrement trouvé une piste.

- …

- Écoute Kakashi, je pense que tu ... devrais profiter de ses instants. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe et si tout ça devait être éphémère … je veux dire que … je ne suis pas aveugle et je sais bien que tu as beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Ne te pose pas trop de questions pour le moment.

Le jounin hocha lentement la tête même si tout était encore flou à son esprit. Il était ailleurs et les paroles de l'Hokage ne l'avaient pas trouvées. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Obito était là, bien vivant. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé ce qu'il dirait au jeune homme si celui-ci venait à réapparaître ? Il sentait comme un énorme pincement à son cœur et une énorme boule bloquait sa gorge. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'abandonner à ce rêve surréaliste ou si au contraire, il se devait d'être lucide et de comprendre que la situation n'avait strictement aucun sens. Un peu après la mort d'Obito, il avait compris ses sentiments à l'égard de l'Uchiwa, sentiments qui dépassaient l'entendement. C'était le jour où Obito s'était éteint qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait, qu'il laissait un vide indicible au creux de son cœur. Un psychologue aurait très bien pu expliquer le fait de la nouvelle attitude de Kakashi si celui-ci avait révélé ses sentiments au grand jour, il aurait illustré le fait que Kakashi avait cherché à faire survivre l'âme de son coéquipier à travers lui-même mais à ce jour et il n'en avait jamais consulté et ce n'était pas à regret.

- Bien, tu peux y'aller alors.

Le ninja copieur ne se fit pas prier. Il quitta la salle. Obito était assis contre le mur, le regard fixé sur l'autre mur qui semblait avoir une certaine importance vu l'intensité avec laquelle il le fixait. Il fit quelques pas vers le jeune ninja et celui-ci eut un léger sursaut. L'Uchiwa se releva lentement devant Kakashi en lui adressant une expression un peu confuse.

- Euh … j'étais perdu … dans mes pensées, se justifia t'il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, par habitude sûrement.

Kakashi n'ajouta rien, il entraîna Obito à le suivre à l'extérieur. Konoha était encore plus noire que lorsqu'il avait gagné le bureau de l'Hokage. Il voyait la lune, ronde et pâle qui éclairait la ville avec toute son intensité. Quelques points lumineux accompagnaient l'astre de la nuit. Le jounin remarqua l'admiration d'Obito pour le ciel et il en eut un micro sourire. Il avança lentement et l'Uchiwa le suivit sans protestation.

- Kakashi, je … je me demandais … enfin, je comprends rien … je suis là et puis … je me rappelle de rien.

- Si j'en savais plus que toi, je te dirais tout Obito mais je n'en sais rien. Tu t'es pointé chez moi alors qu'il y'a 12 ans tu étais …

- J'étais … ?

- Mort, compléta Kakashi.

- Je suis mort !?

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

- Je me rappelle … on avait une mission et tu avais été promu jounin puis … Rin s'était fait enlever et on s'était disputé … j'étais allé la sauver avec toi puis … tout est flou … il y'a eu une secousse et je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la forêt de Konoha, près de la stèle puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était ton anniversaire alors je me suis dit que … je devrais au moins aller te souhaiter le bon anniversaire … puis j'ai vu Asuma, Gai et Kurenai … ils étaient … plus grands, c'est certain … j'ai pensé que j'étais peut-être dans le coma depuis tout ce temps mais … ils avaient tous l'air plus vieux que moi mais si je suis mort … je ne comprends rien, Kakashi …

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tsunade-sama est la Godaime Hokage aujourd'hui et elle va essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je préfère laisser tout ça entre ses mains.

- Je … oui … d'accord …

Kakashi scruta longuement le jeune homme dont le visage semblait à la fois inquiet et confus. Ses yeux brillaient mais ils n'auraient su dire si c'était à cause de quelques larmes ou si la lune éclairait son regard onyx. Il avait cette expression chagrinée quelques fois et Kakashi se rappela que souvent, tout était dû au fait qu'il plaçait des remarques sardoniques à son égard lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans.

- Dis … Kakashi …

C'est la première qu'Obito semblait vraiment gêné à son égard. La plupart du temps, le ton de l'Uchiwa était légèrement effronté ou déterminé. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme pour lui prouver qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Tu … comment dire … tu … sors avec … Iruka ?

Le senseï eut un léger sourire en entendant la question embarrassée de son ancien coéquipier. Oui, en effet, il sortait avec Iruka. Il entretenait une relation fragile avec le chuunin mais en même temps, les ninjas entretenaient difficilement des relations amoureuses fortes et durables. Leurs missions les éloignaient l'un de l'autre, mais il savait qu'Iruka l'aimait sincèrement et il pensait que ça pouvait être réciproque à certains moments. Il finit par hocher la tête nonchalamment tout en reprenant la route de son domicile.

- … Je ne me serais pas douté que tu étais … que tu es …

- Gay ? compléta le jounin avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, c'est ça … ni même que tu es souriant … ou encore que tu es plus grand que moi. Je dois rêver ou être dans une dimension parallèle, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point les choses ont changé après ta mort.

- Alors ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose …

- Ne dis pas ça, tu nous as manqué tous énormément.

- Même à toi ?

- Même à moi.

Il n'osa pas avouer à Obito qu'après sa mort, il avait déprimé comme un malade, qu'il avait passé des journées complète devant la stèle où son nom était inscrit. Il l'avait aimé profondément et s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes mais quelque chose au fond de lui était toujours autant touchée de la présence de l'Uchiwa.

- Kakashi … qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, si je vais chez mes parents, ils vont faire une crise cardiaque de me voir vivant.

Le ninja copieur s'immobilisa alors qu'un frisson le traversait de part en part. Le clan Uchiwa … Obito n'était pas au courant du massacre qu'avait causé Itachi. À l'époque des quinze ans d'Obito, Itachi était un inoffensif gamin de 9 ans. Kakashi préféra éviter le sujet délicat pour le moment.

- Tu vas dormir chez moi en attendant.

- Merci.

Le ninja copieur sourit à travers son masque. Obito était adorable en étant aussi intimidé par lui. Il était lui-même heureux de pouvoir prouver à son ancien coéquipier qu'il n'était plus le même. Le jeune ninja avait grandi lui aussi l'air de rien. Bien sûr, Kakashi était encore beaucoup plus grand que lui mais ils n'avaient pas le même âge non plus. Alors doucement, comme pour les presser à rentrer, une file pluie perça les quelques nuages du ciel et s'écrasa au sol. Kakashi augmenta la cadence de sa marche et bientôt, ils atteignirent le domicile du ninja copieur. Kakashi retrouva l'atmosphère calme de sa demeure avec en plus les décores de la fête que les invités avaient fièrement mis en place. Le gâteau à demi mangé était encore sur la table et les cadeaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Kakashi poussa un long soupir. Des heures de ménage en perspective, pensa t'il. Il se tourna vers Obito qui semblait toujours autant embarrassé. Il sentait lui aussi, une certaine gêne monter en lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le ninja copieur installa un futon dans la chambre d'invité et il donna quelques vêtements à Obito avant de le laisser dormir. L'Uchiwa devait être épuisé après une telle soirée. Kakashi fit de même, il alla se coucher et chercha les bras de Morphée mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Son esprit était chargé de diverses pensées mais après réflexion, elles se rejoignaient toutes. Toutes vers Obito. Serait-il là demain matin ? Était-ce un mauvais rêve ? Tout cela ressemblait à une illusion, un peu comme lorsqu'un élève entre dans une nouvelle classe et qu'il se fait applaudir, il se réjouit d'un tel accueil jusqu'à comprendre qu'on se fout de sa gueule. Obito était-il réellement Obito ?

Kakashi se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans y trouver le sommeil. Au bout de deux heures, il s'assoupit enfin mais se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Il était plus de 3h00 du matin. Le ninja copieur aurait apprécié le fait de dormir encore un peu mais il ne put le faire tant la peur qu'Obito disparaisse à nouveau, était grande. Il se leva et décida d'aller vérifier une bonne fois pour toute. Kakashi parcourut le long couloir qui le séparait de la chambre d'invité puis doucement, il poussa la porte qui ne grinça que très peu puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les couvertures du futon étaient bien placées, la fenêtre grande ouverte. Obito n'était plus là.


End file.
